The Never-Realm
Not to be confused with the realm itself. The Never-Realm is the sixteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 114th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in Malaysia on August 16, 2019. It aired in the US on December 14, 2019, paired up with "Fire Maker." Synopsis The ninja arrive in the Never-Realm, where they quickly find themselves overwhelmed; luckily, they are taken in by a tribe of Ice Fishers who tell them Zane has been imprisoned by the evil Ice Emperor. Plot Before the Ninja enter the Never-Realm, Akita gives a brief history of the Ice Emperor and his takeover of the Never-Realm; however, she believes someone will stand up against his evil reign. The Ninja crash into the unknown realm and after further evaluation, they figure out they are in the Never-Realm. Lloyd asks Cole if he had the Traveler's Tea which he does, but suddenly the Land Bounty tilts, and Lloyd realizes the Bounty is on a cliff. Unfortunately, Jay moves forward causing the weight to shift and the Bounty to tilt even more. Luckily, the Ninja escape before the Land Bounty falls; however, Cole loses the Traveler's Tea in the process. Arguing then ensues between the Ninja, before Lloyd breaks up the fight stating that arguing won't help. He then suggests that they head down the mountain in order to prevent them from freezing to death. After hiking through frigid temperatures, the Ninja finally make it to a forest where it's still cold. In addition, the Ninja face danger when they are approached by wolves. The Ninja flee; Lloyd running into a tree giving a chance for the wolves to attack. In spite of that, the wolves head off somewhere else. What the Ninja don't realize is that one of the wolves is frozen on a tree. .]] Following the unusual sight of wolves running away, the Ninja stumble upon some people who are also frozen. Nya realizes that they have a heartbeat and are still alive. Nya also gets a signal on the Titan Mech. Before they sought out to find the Mech, Jay believed they should help the people. Lloyd and Nya stand their ground saying they should get more information before assisting the people. After following the bleak signal for some time, the Ninja run into the wolves again, but this time they fight. They are able to hold their ground for some time until three mysterious people shoot arrows at the wolves causing them to run away. The Ninja follow the people to a nearby village where they are greeted by Sorla. After both sides give their introductions, Sorla throws a potion into the Hearth Fire, and they are able to find Zane's location which is the Castle of Ice. Sorla tells them that Zane was most likely taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is "lost." However, Lloyd believes Zane is strong and they will still come for him despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get the Ninja. move out to destroy the Ninja.]] Inside the Ice Emperor's Castle, General Vex is seen using a crystal to spy on the Ninja, so he decides to warn the Ice Emperor of his findings. The Ice Emperor questions him on his disturbance, with Vex telling him of what is coming to pass and how they might come for the prisoner. The Ice Emperor then tells General Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to punish his foes, though Vex persuades him to allow him to destroy the Ninja and all who aid them. His master agrees and the general moves to follow his command. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Boma - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ice Emperor - Graeme Pailsade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sorla - Patty Drake *Uthaug - Vincent Tong *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *The Never-Realm **Great Lake **Castle of Ice ***Throne Room ***Hallway **Formling Village Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *This episode was paired up with "A Cold Goodbye" in most countries. *This episode begins the Ice Chapter. *This episode marks the first appearance of Vex, Sorla, Boma, Uthaug, and Grimfax. **Akita also appears in the episode but only in narration. *This is the first episode to not take place in Ninjago for its entirety. *Grimfax appears at the end of the episode leading the Blizzard Samurai soldiers. Gallery Sorla.png The Never Realm SD.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.20.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.18.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png 20190820 150451 rmscr.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network